Sorciemail : la suite
by SlythDLM
Summary: Traduction. Le monde sorcier a Internet! Harry veut demander Draco en mariage. Rien ne se passe comme prévu et dès lors le chaos régnera.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** xChloex

**Traductrice :** SlythD

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Ce sont de fausses adresses n'ayant été créées pour l'histoire.

**Pairing :** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Blaise, nouveau couple

_Harry et Draco sont en couple depuis 4 ans._

**Sorciemail : la suite**

- Chapitre 1 -

--

**La Gazette du Sorcier**

Angleterre : 350 ; Portugal : 100

_L'Angleterre a battu le Portugal durant un match spectaculaire de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. La vedette du match, le légendaire Harry Potter, a attrapé le vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur adverse après une feinte de Wronski. Paul Poiret a un interview exclusif avec le joueur sexy, page 5._

--

**A :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Tu me manques

Harry,

Tu rentres quand? Je sais que tu m'as dit que la coupe pourrait durer quatre mois, et que cela ne fait que deux mois et demi, mais tu me manques... Satan 1 et Satan 2 sont passés. Je n'aime pas les savoir ici quand tu n'es pas là. Ils ont cette petite lueur dans le regard et je sais qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Ils me font peur. J'ai l'impression d'être un animal dans un zoo. Je suis trop mignon pour être un animal dans un zoo. Puis Hermione est passée me dire bonjour, jacassant toute seule. Elle est folle. De plus, elle s'est mariée avec la belette. Les Gryffondors sont tellement bizarres. Reviens vite.

Avec amour,

Ton petit Drakinou x

P.S. : Le nouveau catalogue Harry/Draco est sorti. Il y a pleins de nouveaux produits et je pense acheter les serviettes de bains. T'en penses quoi?

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Tu me manques

Drakinou,

N'appelle pas Fred et George, Satan 1 et 2. Ca les encourage. Et Hermione essaye seulement d'être gentille. Mais je ne serais pas à la maison avant au moins un mois. Nous avançons bien dans la ligue, et avons beaucoup de chance de la gagner. Si nous arrivons jusqu'à la fin, il est probable que je ne rentre que dans deux mois. Tu me manques aussi. Au fait, je pense que les serviettes de bains seraient en accord avec nos shampoings Harry/Draco.

Harry x

--

**A :** Ginny Weasley (EnManque2toi.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (lonely-sans-roux.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Déjeuner

Hey,

Je me demandais si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec moi vendredi. On ne se voit pas beaucoup depuis notre rupture, et on pourra ainsi prendre de nos nouvelles. Si vendredi ne te convient pas, je suis libre tous les jours, et non pas parce que je n'ai pas de vie ou autre (car j'en ai une, je suis tout le temps dehors...). Réponds-moi.

Blaise

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (lonely-sans-roux.sorciemail)

**De :** Ginny Weasley (EnManque2toi.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Déjeuner

Cela me fairait très plaisir! Je veux dire... ce serait cool. Okay pour vendredi. On se retrouve au Riverside café à 13h?

Ginny

P.S. : Je n'ai pas de petit ami

--

**A :** Percy Weasley (GraveLitteraire.sorciemail)

**De :** Olivier Dubois (Chevauchez-moi.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Ce matin

Perce,

Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas dit au revoir ce matin, comme tu le fais d'habitude. Je me demandais juste si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si j'avais fait quelque chose pour te mettre en colère. Reviens me voir quand tu auras le temps. Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir si tu veux passer.

Ol'

--

**A :** Percy Weasley (GraveLitteraire.sorciemail)

**De :** Pénéloppe Deauclair (BelleSerdaigle.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Hier soir

Percy,

Où étais-tu hier soir? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu travaillerais tard, mais je suis restée debout jusqu'à une heure afin de t'attendre. Il est peu probable qu'ils aient le droit de te faire travailler si tard. Je sais que tu es occupé, donc appelle-moi quand tu as un peu de temps libre.

Pen x

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**De :** Ron Weasley (JeNeSuisPasBattu.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Harcèlement à domicile

Fouine,

Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me faire des remontrances. Que je devrais apprendre à te connaître, à m'entendre avec toi pour le bonheur de Harry. Donc je me demandais si tu voulais aller jouer au Quidditch avec moi ou autre.

Weasley

P.S. : Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'aime bien... Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

--

**A :** Ron Weasley (JeNeSuisPasBattu.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** -Pas d'objet-

Non

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Draco

'Mione,

Aide-moi! Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aime Draco et je voudrais qu'il le sache car mon absence doit être difficile pour lui, mais je n'ai aucunes idées pour lui montrer. Je voudrais trouver un moyen de le lui dire que j'ai beaucoup pensé à lui... à nous pendant mon voyage. Des idées?

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**De :** Hermione Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Toi et Malfoy

Harry,

C'est ton petit ami et je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Achète-lui un cadeau ou prépare-lui un petit dîner romantique. Les choses habituelles quoi. Draco sait que tu l'aimes, il n'a pas besoin d'une grande démontrastion romantique. Tu voulais lui demander de t'épouser ou quoi? Lol, toi et Malfoy fiancés, ce serait un vrai spectacle.

Hermione

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** C'est ça oui!

Hermoine,

Tu es un génie! Je vais demander Draco en mariage.

--&--

Et que le chaos commence...

--&--


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorciemail : la suite**

- Chapitre 2 -

--

L'Angleterre remporte la Coupe du monde!

_La Coupe du monde de Quidditch a été gagné par l'Angleterre hier lors de la finale. Le capitaine anglais, Harry Potter, est tombé à la 30ème minute du jeu, et tous les supporters pensaient que s'en était fini pour eux. Heureusement, le Survivant est revenu sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard. Il a fait un spectaculaire plongeon alors qu'il attrapait le vif d'or. Le match s'est terminé avec pour score final 340 à 190 pour l'Angleterre. Cependant, les nouvelles les plus intéressantes ne sont pas à propos du match, mais de la fête juste après. L'héros du jeu et du monde sorcier a été vu en train de se pelottoner contre un des meilleurs joueurs anglais, Marcus Jones. (Article complet à l'intérieur)_

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Je rentre!

Draco,

Je rentre à la maison demain! J'ai du mal à attendre, tu m'as tellement manqué. Où étais-tu durant le match hier? Je ne t'ai pas vu. Je pensais que tu serais venu à la fête. Ne t'inquiètes pas, malgré la chute, je vais bien. Marcus était furieux après le batteur. J'ai du le menacé de le renvoyer de l'équipe s'il ne se calmait pas. Je vais être un peu en retard demain. Je vais faire du shopping avec Hermione.

Je t'aime.

Harry x

--

**A :** Fred et George Weasley (Greg&Forge.sorciemail)

**De :** Colin Crivey (Harry&Draco4ever.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Encore plus de produits!

Fred et George,

Je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle pour les nouveau articles Harry/Draco. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé plus tôt. Harry et Draco sex toys! Je pense que je suis sur quelque chose de gros. Vous en pensez quoi?

Colin

--

**A :** Hermoine Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Demain

Hermione,

Est-ce que tu es toujours d'accord pour m'aider à choisir l'alliance demain? Je ne peux pas attendre. Cela doit être parfait. Je dois pas tout bousiller. C'est une chose que je dois faire correctement, rien ne peut rater. Je pense en acheter une en argent, t'en penses quoi? J'ai déjà une idée de ma demande. C'est un peu cliché mais il trouvera ça adorable... J'espère. Je te demanderai demain.

Harry

--

**A :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**De :** Ron Weasley (JeNeSuisPasBattu.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** La bague

Harry,

Hermione ne peut pas venir demain. Elle a une urgence à son travail, donc je viens à sa place! Ce sera comme à Poudlard, sauf que la mission ; Qu'Harry s'envoye en l'air sera... /roulement de tambours/... mission : Harry s'envoie en l'air : la suite! Je devrais faire ça comme travail, Ron Weasley : Arrangeur de coups professionnel. Ca sonne bien. A demain!

Ron

--

**A :** Percy Weasley (GraveLitteraire.sorciemail)

**De :** Olivier Dubois (Chevauchez-moi.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Nous

Percy,

Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Je n'ai eu aucunes de tes nouvelles depuis une semaine. Je sais que tu dois t'occuper de Penelope, et je sais que nous devons rester très discret, mais je ne suis pas une salope que tu peux jeter quand tu veux. Je vais je vraie relation. Je suis désolé Perce, mais c'est fini.

Olivier

--

**A :** Fred et George Weasley (Gred&Forge.sorciemail)

**De :** Penelope Deauclair (BelleSerdaigle.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Percy

Fred et George,

Savez-vous ce qui ne va pas avec votre frère? Il est rentré hier complètement déprimé. Il ne voulait pas me parler. Il est juste retrer, a monté les escaliers et s'est enfermé dans la chambre. Je n'arrive pas à passer à travers le sort qu'il a jeté sur la porte. Toute la soirée, j'ai entendu hurler l'album Tearjerker, et je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un chanter All By Myself comme l'a fait Percy. Oh mon Dieu... Est-ce que c'est Take That maintenant? Il écoute l'Ultimate Boyband Album. Je ne savais même pas qu'il possédait cet album. S'il vous plaît, passez et essayez de trouver ce qui ne pas va. Vous serez peut-être capable de lui remonter le moral.

Penny

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (EnManque2toi.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Harry

Blaise,

Je pense que Harry me trompe. Je sais que ça paraît ridicule, enfin qui voudrait _me_ tromper. J'ai lu l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur lui et Marcus Jones. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'ils disaient juste des conneries comme d'habitude. Mais dans son e-mail, il a mentionné encore ce mec Marcus et comment il a été très en colère après la chute de Harry. Il ne m'a pas vu en crise d'hyperventilation dans les tribunes? Ensuite, il a dit qu'aujourd'hui il allait arriver un peu en retard car il allait faire du shopping avec Hermoine. Mais je suis tombé sur elle sur le chemin de retour et elle a dit qu'elle avait travaillé toute la journée. Donc où était-il?! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter son retour sachant qu'il a été avec un autre homme. Je ressens des émotions Blaise, émotions! Ce n'est pas sain. Je vais finir par avoir des rides!

Draco

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorciemail : la suite**

- Chapitre 3 -

--

**A :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (lonely-sans-roux.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Rides et émotions

Draco,

Relax. Tu deviens ridicule. Harry ne te ferait jamais ça. Il t'aime et enfin, il est fou amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas un poursuiveur de Quidditch qui changera ça. Je veux dire, combien de mecs pourraient supporter tes deux heures de de squattage de salle de bain que tu fais chaque matin? Lui, ça ne l'embête pas, il trouve carrément ça mignon! Mignon! Ecoute, je vais parler à Ginny. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas étant donné qu'elle est une Weasley et par la même occasion l'ex petite amie de Harry, mais elle pourrait savoir quelque chose. Je t'écris plus tard.

Blaise

P.S. : De toute façon, tu auras des rides, ça vient avec l'âge.

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (lonely-sans-roux.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Mon visage splendide!

Quoi? J'aurai des rides? Mon pauvre, pauvre magnifique visage.

Draco

--

**A :** Ginny Weasley (EnManque2toi.sorciemail)

**De :** Blaise Zabini (lonely-sans-roux.sorciemail)

**Sujet** : Harry et Draco

Hey Gin,

Je viens juste d'avoir un e-mail de Draco, il est en train de paniquer. Il pense qu'Harry a une liaison avec ce Marcus de son équipe. Je pense que c'est stupide, mais tu ne saurais pas quelque chose par hasard? Dis, où est-ce qu'était Harry hier après-midi alors qu'il devait être avec Hermione mais ne l'était pas?

Merci,

Blaise

--

**A :** Blaise Zabini (lonely-sans-roux.sorciemail)

**De :** Ginny Weasley (EnManque2toi.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** RE: Harry et Draco

Blaise,

Harry n'a bien sûr aucunes liaisons! Il est sorti avec Ron hier. Il était censé y aller avec Hermione, mais elle devait travailler. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais je pense que si une personne le sait, cela ne fera aucun mal. Harry va faire sa demande en mariage! Il est allé acheter la bague hier. Tu sais, j'aimerai que quelqu'un me fasse sa demande. S'agenouiller, et me demander de l'épouser... Je préférerai d'ailleurs un ex petit ami, qui est aussi un ex Serpentard et par la même occasion un Sang-pur peut-être. Tu connais quelqu'un? Tu connais mon tour de doigt n'est-ce pas?

Ginny x

--&--

Blaise lut le message et marmonna "Oui, je connais ton tour de doigt" alors qu'il fermait la petite boîte contenant une bague.

--&--

**A :** Hermione Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Demande

Hermione,

Draco était furieux hier. Je suis rentré à la maison et il était déjà couché. Je suis allé le rejoindre et je peux dire qu'il ne dormait pas mais faisait semblant. Je pense qu'il n'était pas content que je ne rentre pas directement. Je lui demande demain! Devine comment je vais le faire... Je vais mettre la bague dans un gâteau! Il ne pourra jamais imaginer ça. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Bisous,

Harry x

--

**A :** Marcus Jones (Poursuiveur001.sorciemail)

**De :** Draco Malfoy (Harry'sBalai.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** MON petit ami

Jones,

Reste éloigné de mon copain! Je sais que quelque chose se trame entre toi et Harry. A part pour le travail et les entraînements, je te demande de le laisser tranquille. Je connais les garçons comme toi. Vous pensez que vous pouvez d'un seul coup arriver, et prendre le petit copain de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne te laisserai pas prendre le mien. Si tu regardes, parles ou touches Harry de n'importe quelle manière qui n'est pas platonique, je te frapperai et je maudirai jusqu'à que tu me supplies que Voldemort te torture à la place. Et je peux te dire, que je connais ses techniques. Je ne suis pas le fils de Lucius Malfoy pour rien.

Draco Malfoy

P.S. : J'ai vu dans la Gazette du sorcier que tu avais la peau douce et sans rides, qu'utilises-tu comme crème?

--

**A :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**De :** Hermione Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** Bague dans le gâteau

Harry,

Tu penses vraiment que mettre la bague dans le gâteau est une bonne idée? Tellement de choses pourraient mal se passer. Pense à la sécurité! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire tout simplement un diner et ensuite faire ta demande. Pourquoi tout ce stratagème? Penses y Harry.

Hermione x

--

**A :** Hermione Granger (Mme.RonWeasley.sorciemail)

**De :** Harry Potter (Malfoy.dieudusexe.sorciemail)

**Sujet :** T'inquiète pas

Hermione,

Est-ce que tu peux arrêter d'être si pessimiste? Tout est sous contrôle, arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça. Je ne suis pas stupide. Rien n'ira mal, rien.

Harry x

--&--

Idiot.

--&--


End file.
